This invention relates to an ostomy coupling. Such couplings are used to attach an ostomy bag to a person who is obliged to wear such a bag as a result of a surgical operation such as colostomy, ileostomy or urostomy.
It is customary nowadays for a pad of medical grade adhesive to be applied to the skin area surrounding the stoma. To this pad is attached one coupling element and a counterpart coupling element is attached to the ostomy bag. One example of a successful system of this kind can be seen in British Patent Nos. 1 571 657 and 1 568 860. It is desirable that the coupling is such that it is secure when attached, but can be coupled and uncoupled using a relatively small axial force. Pressure must be applied to the stomal area when coupling the elements together and this often causes pain because the peristomal area is tender and sensitive. Efforts have been made, e.g. in U.K. Patent No. 2 115 288 and in European Patent Application No. 98718 to provide a coupling arrangement which allows the wearer to absorb some of the pressure when attaching coupling elements to each other by placing his/her fingers behind a portion of the coupling. For various reasons these efforts have not been entirely successful.